1954 Atlantic hurricane season (Doug)
The 1954 Atlantic hurricane season was a slightly above average season, that featured some intresting storms, the season began on June 1 and ended on November 30, these dates typically define when tropical and subtropical cyclones form, however the season began abnormally early with the formation of tropical storm Alberta which formed in February, the season also had some other notable storms Hurricane Darla became the first category five hurricane since 1949 and later struck Florida and the east coast, Inez's extratropical remnants affected England and Maddie struck Louisiana. Timeline Storms Tropical Storm Alberta ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Alberta (1954) ''The first storm of the season formed from a unusual complex extratropical low, the United States military noted a area of low pressure near Cuba on February 3, after two days organization the low was upgraded to a tropical depression and was given the number "One", the depression was upgraded to a subtropical storm the following day before making landfall in Cuba, the storm reemerged the following day and transitioned to a tropical storm and was named "Alberta" as a result, later that day Alberta peaked with 45 mph winds (75 km/h), Alberta weakened back down to a minimal tropical storm, the following day and made landfall in Florida before turning into a extratropical low later that day over Georgia, the extratropical remnants where quickly absorbed by a frontal low, during its life Alberta brought freezing rain to Cuba and Florida, the storm killed 56 and did 1.2 million dollars in damage. Tropical Storm Babette A research vessel off of Bermuda dectected that tropical depression Two had formed close to Bermuda on June 26, the storm would slowly strengthen becomming tropical storm "Babette", the storm would slowly move out to sea and dissipated on June 28, during its life span not one was killed by Babette and no damage was reported. Tropical Storm Carly A surface observation reported that a area of low pressure formed late on July 22, the following day the area of low pressure was upgraded to a tropical depression and was numberd Three, the depression rapidly intensified into tropical storm Carly, Carly would make landfall in the Yucatan penisula, Carly would weaken back down to a tropical depression and reemerge over the Bay of Campeeche. while nearing landfall in Mexico, Carly restrengthend to a tropical storm and made landfall in Mexico where Carly dissipated later that day, during its short life span Carly killed 20 and did $1.00 million dolalrs due to flooding issues in Veracruz. Hurricane Darla ''Main Article: Hurricane Darla ''A tropical wave formed off of Africa and slowly organized, on July 31 the wave was upgraded to a tropical depression Four, the depression would quickly become a tropical storm and was named Darla, the storm's intensification slowed, Darla was eventually upgraded to a hurricane, under favorable conditiions Darla started to exploslivly strengthen, rapidly intensifying into a major hurricane, Darla's strengthening slowed once more it continued to head northwest Darla became a category four hurricane as it got closer to Lesser Antilles, before becomming a category five hurricane, while a category five Darla started to deepen, reaching a peak of 175 (280 km/h) and a pressure of 908 millibars, Darla started to weaken as it encounterd favorable conditions, Darla started weakening back down to a category four hurricane, as it closed in on Florida, Darla weakened to a category three hurricane before striking Florida, the storm started to interact with a trough of low pressure and began heading northeastward, weakenening to category two hurricane as it struck South Carolina as a category two hurricane, Darla weakend back down to a category one hurricane inland before turning extratropical over New England, Darla's extratropical remnants affected the rested of the United States and Canada, during its life span Darla killed 1,000 and did $12.6 billion dollars in damage due to flooding in Lake Okechobee and Myrtle Beach, becomming the first storm to due over one-billion dollars in damages. Hurricane Effie A ship reported that the next depression had formed on Agust 18, the depression lowly developed and was named Effie the following day, Effie gradually strengthened eventually becomming the 2nd hurricane of the season, Effie would progress twords Cuba as a hurricane eventually making landfall on Cuba as a strong category one hurricane, Effie would also strike Floridia and the same area affected by Darla earlier, Effie weakend back down to a tropical storm as it struck neared North Carolina, Effie would make landfall in North Carolina and reemerge a the next day, Effie reintensified to a hurricane, only to weaken again, on September 14, Effie turned extratropical and struck Nova Socita, during its life span Effie dis $99.20 million and killed 110. Tropical Storm Faye A wave came off of Africa on September 5 and was upgraded to a Tropical Depression Six, after a day the depression was named Faye, Faye would degenerate to remnant low the following day, during its short life Fay killed no one and no damage was reported. Hurricane Georgette A depression formed what was possibly the remnants of Faye, and was upgraded to tropical depression Seven, storm was upgraded to tropical storm Georgette, Georgette continued its intensification and became a hurricane the storm progressed and eventually became a major hurricane, the storm continued its strengthening and eventually reached peak strength as a category four hurricane with peak winds of 140 mph (220 km/h) and a pressure of 944mb, under cooling waters and increased shear, Georgette continued to weaken until it turned extratropical on September 20, the remnants would continue to move on until they were asborbed by a frontal low, Georgette killed no one and no damage was reported. Hurricane Inez Tropical Storm Harmony Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Douglas's Pages